


A Sincere Smile

by hips_of_steel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakamatsu Kosuke doesn’t want to admit how much he likes Aomine Daiki, but Aomine has already figured it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sincere Smile

Kosuke Wakamatsu doesn’t want to admit how much Aomine Daiki turns him on. He can’t really say he likes the guy, always skipping practice, trying to gain all the glory for himself, but the man is a monster on the court. And not only that, but he’s got the muscles of a hunter. Long, lean and dangerous.

It’s that damn smug smile, that refusal to work with the team and the fact that Kosuke doesn’t dare even voice his feelings to himself that makes him pissed off at himself and at Aomine.

Kosuke also hates Japanese History, for one reason and one reason only. A few of the more advanced first years are in here with him and the other second years, and Aomine is among that number. Aomine lounges in the back of the class, but he gets good enough grades he hasn’t been demoted. Kosuke guesses it’s just his luck that History is the one class Aomine Daiki passes with flying colors.

Kosuke doesn’t want to admit how many times he’s been tempted to turn around and wipe that smug smile from Daiki’s face.

Yet when he watches Daiki play, he can’t help but be attracted to the man.

And so, here he is, watching Aomine play one on one with Imayoshi. Imayoshi isn’t winning, but Aomine is working himself up into a nice rage as Imayoshi does very little to stop him. Imayoshi is probably trying to let Aomine wear himself out before he does anything.

Kosuke finally snaps, bored of the way the game is going. “DO SOMETHING, IMAYOSHI!”

Imayoshi does. He grabs the ball from Aomine’s hand and throws it at Wakamatsu’s head. Kosuke ducks and poor Sakurai, sitting right behind him, barely manages to avoid getting a basketball to the face.

“Wakamatsu, you’re annoying.” Shouichi says, fetching the basketball. “Shut up and play with Sakurai if you’re so bored.”

Daiki looks at Kosuke, and Kosuke snorts. “Nice to see you bothered to come to practice once this year.”

Daiki rolls his eyes. “Nice to see you haven’t bothered to do anything today.” He retorts.

 

He’s outside of the gym after practice when Aomine approaches him.

“Hey.”

“What do you want?” Kosuke replies, messing around with his phone, studiously ignoring Daiki.

“Can’t even say just hello without having my motives questioned?”

Kosuke turns, annoyed, and he sees that smug little smile on Aomine’s face. He glares at him. “Just leave me alone already.”

“That’s what I should be telling you.”

Kosuke blinks. “What do you mean?”

“Do you think it’s a secret, why you always stare at me during games? I’m an idiot, or at least so I’ve been told, and even I’ve noticed it.”

“No, you’re a dumbass who likes to imagine things and play around with people.” Kosuke snaps back.

“Well, I guess Imayoshi’s right then. Too damn proud to admit you want something if you might not get it.”

Kosuke leaps towards Daiki, but Daiki catches him, restraining him. Evenly matched when it comes to height and weight, Kosuke breaks free and whirls, ready to punch his opponent. Daiki, seeing it’s coming to a fight, shrugs and drops his jacket. Fighting is something Kosuke can probably beat Aomine in, unlike basketball.

Kosuke is about to attack when he sees that Momoi has come out of the gym and is staring directly at the two of them. He drops his fist to his sides. “Momoi is looking for you.” He doesn’t want Momoi to report him to the coach.

Daiki turns. Momoi waves towards them and Daiki waves back reassuringly. And then he turns back to Kosuke. “We’ll finish this tomorrow.”

"Yes."

"With basketball."

"What?! You bastard, you…"

"One on one in the outdoor court. You win, you punch me in the face. I win, you and I go out to the burger place they just opened."

Kosuke pauses his rant, confused. “Wait, what?”

Daiki smiles that smug smile. “You heard me.” He grabs his bag and heads over to meet Momoi.

 

"Don’t you think maybe you’re going just a little too fast?"

"Satsuki, if I can get the idiot to go on a date with me, he’ll realize I’m not going to push him away. I’m just glad Imayoshi told me that’s the only reason he’s holding back."

"He /is/ an idiot.”

"I know."

They continue to watch the movie, but they’ve already seen this one a thousand times.

"We’ve reached the boring part." Daiki states unnecessarily. "Should I fast forward?"

"Sure." Satsuki replies. There’s a pause. "You know, for a guy who insisted he was completely straight until the beginning of this year, you sure want to go out with Wakamatsu."

"He’s got a plus side."

"What’s that?"

"He’s got a pretty face. And he isn’t a bad center when it comes to basketball."

There’s another pause.

"That’s all you have to say about him?" Satsuki asks.

"Shut up and watch the movie, Momoi."

 

Wakamatsu is warming up when Aomine gets to the court.

"You’re late."

"We didn’t arrange a time."

"You’re later than I expected you to be." Kosuke replied, shooting a three pointer. He doesn’t shoot three pointers all that often, so this is good practice, especially given his opponent today.

Aomine grabs the ball from the ground and tosses it over his shoulder as he walks toward the stand. It goes through the hoop without a single hitch.

Kosuke watches it, always enjoying Daiki’s formless shot.

"Hey, when you’re done admiring, let’s play basketball." Aomine states, walking past Kosuke.

"You’ll pay for that comment!" Kosuke shouts.

They toss their jackets onto the stands and Kosuke grabs the ball. They stand in the middle of the court, and the game begins. There will be fifteen baskets in total, unless they tie. Then they will declare the winner.

Kosuke gets the first basket, and it’s the only one he gets. Aomine steals the ball successfully every time Kosuke gets it and executes his plan perfectly each time. Nine baskets, eight of which are Aomine’s.

"Give up already, Kosuke. I’m the better player." Daiki looks bored.

"NO!" Kosuke shouts, grabbing the ball and taking off across the court.He jumps, reaching for the basket. He’ll dunk the ball and take control of the game from here on out. It’s too late to win, but at least he’ll go down with honor.

Suddenly the ball is wrenched from his hands. Aomine has beat him on getting over here, and stole the ball again. They hit the ground and Aomine takes off running. He’s so fast that Kosuke is hardly halfway across the court when Daiki dunks the ball.

Daiki looks across the court, and while he’s still bored looking, he seems a little more interested. But Kosuke has reached the end of his rope. He sighs. He won’t win even if Aomine plays at only half of his strength and he has an unlimited number of shots.

"Alright. You win. I resign myself to your punishment."

Daiki laughs, and this time his smile isn’t smug, but sincere. It’s a nice smile.

 

Between the two of them, a small pile of burgers disappears.

Kosuke looks around. “You know, this place isn’t half bad.”

Daiki takes a sip of soda before replying. “Yeah. Good food, great service, and not too spendy.”

“Speaking of money, who’s paying?”

“I’ll pick up the tab this time. Next time we’ll split.”

“If there is a next time, asshole.”

“I’d like to hope so.”

A silence falls between them. Aomine scarfs down another burger. Kosuke eats a few fries. Then Daiki speaks again. “I’m going to a movie on Friday. I’ll cover tickets if you cover popcorn.”

Kosuke pauses. Finally, he replies. “Given how many burgers you’ve eaten, it might be cheaper for me to buy tickets. Yeah, I’ll cover popcorn and sodas. Just don’t eat me out of house and home, got it?” He says the last sentence a little angrily.

Daiki laughs, and then smiles sincerely again. And Kosuke decides maybe this won’t be so bad. After all, if Daiki starts smiling sincerely more often, that will be an improvement already.


End file.
